dickfiguresfandomcom-20200223-history
Dick Figures
Dick Figures is a web series created by Ed Skudder and written and directed by Ed and his Root Films partner, Zack Keller. The series is produced by Mondo Mini Shows ans 6 Point Harness. The animation is produced by 6 Point Harness, Squetch, Milowerx Media, Nitrogen Studios and Loogaroo Animation Studios using Toon Boom, CGI & flash animation. The series first premiered on November 18, 2010, and episodes tend to air every second Thursday. The series' name is a parody to the word "Stick Figures" and also parodies many blockbuster movies including Batman, Indiana Jones, Pirates of the Carribean, Aladdin, e.t.c. The series became a success since the season finale of Season 1. The series revolves around two dysfunctional stick figure friends named Red and Blue who make up for what they lack in smarts and sex appeal with a really long string of bad decisions. Red is an impulsive, fun-loving guy while Blue takes his choices and belongings seriously. The series was developed only for on demand programming (currently exclusively on www.youtube.com/show/dickfigures) and is soon to be avaliable for digital download. Despite the series being rated TV-Y on YouTube, the series has high use of adult themes and language which is a little like South Park. Characters ﻿'Red:' He is a fun-loving guy who almost never takes things seriously. He wears a backwards red cap and is best friends with his roommate Blue, a calm guy who is the complete opposite of Red. His catchphrase is simply "Yeah, right!", but on numerous occasions, he has been known to yell "Hey, ladies!". He serves as the primary protagonist of the series.﻿ Blue: Blue, unlike Red, is very level headed, but is prone to insane actions like Red. In Traffic Jams, it is shown that he likes classical music, and in Flame War, he was the only one who bothered to use a parachute showing he has a bit of common sense and a lot of decency. His voice seems to break when talking to a girl, which is a bit of a problem, seeing as how he's always trying to pick up a date. In OMG it's hinted that he might have a drinking problem, similar to Red in Panda Hat. In Role Playas, it is shown that he plays a game similar to dungeons and dragons, which hints that he might be a nerd. In Camp Anarchy, Blue had always been bullied and intimidated by Red and the other kids back in his childhood days. Pink: Blue first saw Pink at Maulmart in Flame War, Blue (as always) tries to get a girlfriend and it doesn't end so well. So he throws a grenade at her and leaps at Pink to save her, he states that he saved her life and that she owes him dinner. In Trouble Date, Blue and Pink have their promised dinner at the Le Food, French restaurant. She appears to not know so much about different languages than English, because of Blue saying "Konnichiwa" ("Hello" in Japanese) and "Gracias" (Thanks in spanish) and that she is unknowing of it. But in Blue's (or Raccoon's) nightmares in OMG, she was seen only as a decapacitated head in Blue's bed. And in Role Playas, she was playing as Pinkcess on top of a tower until she became angry at Cerulean for them playing for four hours. Pink has made cameo apperences in season 2. She finally get a speaking role in the episode, Fang Angels, which also shows her, still in a (possibly, sexual) relationship with Blue. She is captain of her own, feminine, pirate crew (and Red Rum's rival) in "Capitan Red Rum & the Pina Colada Armada". Lord Tourettes: The crazy Lord of the Shit Piss Fart Woods has Tourrete's syndrome which causes him to spaz, his hat causes him to swear. Raccoon: Described by Red as one of 'Nature's Ninjas', Raccoon has a Japanese accent and owns a store shaped like a Pagoda called "Ancient Secrets 'n' Things". He is apparently very wise, and seems to have some sort of hatred for Red and Blue, because he is always stealing their potential girlfriends but he still sold some stuff to them in Steakosaurus. Mr. Dingleberry: Rumoured to be Blue's grandfather, Mr. Dingleberry is an old man who is also a landlord to Red and Blue. Gray: Gray is a "cool guy" with "shitloads" (or f***loads) of gel in his hair. His color is Cool Gray, he might also be a manager at Maulmart: License to Drill. Trollz0r: Trollz0r is known to be Blue and Red's next-door neighbor and is an expert at Flame War and he has the gifted ability to turn his face into many known internet memes (unlike Blue). The Fat Ugly Girl: Although she dosen't talk, The Fat Ugly Girl is one of the minor characters in Dick Figures. Her first appearance was in the episode A Bee or Something, and was seen again in Trouble Date. She is constantly being told by Red to go home which she does discouragely. She was also seen in Zombies & Shotguns as a "Boomer" with a belching voice when she was killed by Red. But she was revived again in Y U So Meme?. She was paid by Red to break Trollzor's heart. Stacey: Stacy is Red's (temporary?) girlfriend in Trouble Date, she is disgusting according to Blue and Pink. At the restaurant Le Food, she eats an at least 2 ft long baguette, licked a candle and set the table on fire. She is shown to be a complete idiot, seeing as how in Trouble Date, after the waiter says 'Bon appetit'. She asks him if he kisses his mouth with that mother (Instead of "you kiss your mother with that mouth".) as well as having a stereotypical airhead tone to her. She might have been the same girl from Panda Hat but there is no proof yet. She also made a vocal cameo when she was mentioned by Red in Fang Angels. In Y U So Meme?, her game name is HotStacy69. Chad Cop: Chad Cop is the commisioner of the local police in Dick Figures. First appeared in Kitty Amazing , where he was killed. Seemingly immortal (like most of the other characters), he was back to normal in We're Cops where he welcomed Red and Blue as one of their own. He was felled at the hands of Earl Grey. Presumably restored to normal when Batman shot his eye blast through Blooser's prism and destroyed Earl Grey. Genie: Genie of the lamp what comes out the rear of Flufferz. And he currently can't speak because of Red's wish for him to shut up. Bee: The Bee was first seen coming out of Red's rear saying "I'm free, mothaf**ka!" Bee is a special character just like The Fat Ugly Lady and Stacey. Earl Grey: He is a British, colour blind super-villain (anti-hero) who plans to "teabag" everybody and everything into black and white, although the background is already black and white (according to Blue). He uses many super villain tactics against Red and Blue (aka. Batman and the Bloser), including summoning an army of minions (butlers) upon them, picking up and throwing cars at them with (supposedly) psychic abilities, and throwing explosives (teacups) and sharp objects (his diamond-encrusted monacle) at them. He also possesses special bombs that drain all the color from anything/ anyone caught in the blast (including Lord Tourettes). His only weakness is a high concentration of color, which was achieved through Red (Batman) shooting an eye laser into Blue's (Bloser) prism. The prism's laser rainbow blew Earl Gray apart, and also restored color to everything that he had drained color from. Cast *Ed Skudder as Red/Lord Tourettes (spazz-out voice)/Raccoon (some episodes)/Street Artist #1 *Zack Keller as Blue/Street Artist #2 *Shea Lodgson as Pink *Ben Tuller as Mr. Dingleberry/Lord Tourettes (normal voice) *Warren Graff as Gray *Austin Madison as Earl Grey *Chad Quandt as Chad Cop *Mike Nassar as Genie/Zombies/Store Santa *Lynn Wang as Young Blue Girl/Boy with glasses *Roque Ballesteros as Raccoon (some episodes)/Bartender *Brad Rau as Trollz0r Additional Voices *Stephen M. Levinson *Frank Welker - Parade sounds/Kitty Amazing ("Kitty Amazing")/Bigfoot *Kate McCabe *Lyla Warren *Jeff Biancalana *Alan Lau *Jason Sadler - Radio voice ("We're Cops!") *Eric Bauza *Rafael Hurtado *John Dusenberry *Brock Gallagher *Dave Vamos *Brendan Burch Information Technical Specs *Aspect Ratio: 1:85:1 Anamorphic *Film Negative Format: Digital *Sound Mix: Stereo 5.1 Company Credits *Mondo Mini Shows (Production & Distribution) *Six Point Harness (Production) Additional Animation Services *Squetch, Inc. (Australia) *Milowerx Media Inc. *Nitrogen Flash Studios Canada Ltd. *Loogaroo Animation Studios (Overseas) Merchandise * Dick Figures Season 1 Soundtrack * Dick Figures Season 2 Soundtrack * Dick Figures Season 1 DVD Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Merchandise